


The Raise a Toast Type

by starrypawz



Series: Cosmic Castaway [21]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after a conversation that involves the captain, Corso and a rare vintage</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Raise a Toast Type

The last few moments had been a blur, he'd remembered them on the bridge, with his heart seemingly in his throat, and then her being in his arms and her lips against his. And then her leading away and he could've sworn she'd moved her hips like that on purpose before he followed, his feet for a few moments forgetting how to move.

And then something kicking in that made him pull her against him, and his lips were on hers and she was doing all these clever things with her tongue and nipped at him enough that he remembered saying something against her lips as he pushed against her and her hand was tugging at his hair and she'd moved her leg and everything just seemed to be sending jolts down her spine and they'd all but stumbled into her cabin, and that bottle went somewhere but it didn't break.

 

And now she was all pressed up against him, and it felt good, really good and I was like she was moulded against him. Her fingertips dug slightly into his shoulders through her shirt and his hand had found its way to that dip in her back and he was glad she'd ditched her jacket in the cockpit, and the fact he wasn't in Durasteel, especially when she slowly pressed herself against him and some sound fell from the back of his throat and was caught against her lips, he went to deepen the kiss but she pulled back, catching his lip in the process.

He blinked a couple of times, his head spun and he had to remember how to breathe.

 

“You know...” Fira grinned, her voice deceptively sweet , almost a purr although the spark in her green eyes said otherwise, “I've never spent the night with a _proper_ Mantellian gentlemen before...” Her had reaching out to trail invitingly over his cheek, playing over his scars before trailing over his jaw.  
“Well,” Corso drawled, his voice somehow coming out lower than he thought possible at that moment, “I hope it's the first of many,”

Fira smiled,  
“I hope so too,” She chuckled brushing her lips against his ear before she trailed her hands down his chest. Giving a press of her hips against him for good measure.

“If you keep that up” Corso reached out, tucking a lock of red hair behind her ear, “I might not make it to the bed,”  
Fira grinned, leaning forward to trail a fingertip over his lips “That could be fun,”  
“Maybe another time?” He laughed, hoping that his nerves didn't show.

“I'll hold you to that then,” Fira chuckled throwing a wink in for good measure reaching out again to trail her hand over his jaw, “C'mon farmboy let's get somewhere a bit more comfortable...”

He found again his feet suddenly didn't want to work but he quickly followed, joining Fira where she sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for him, he sat down next to her, and she turned to brush his cheek and he felt his nerves suddenly jangle up.

 

He noticed her expression change, her fingers lightly tilting his jaw, “Corso?” She paused, “We don't have to do this if you don't want...”  
“I do...” He sighed reaching out again to tuck a strand of red hair behind her ear, and was aware she'd linked her fingers and gave a squeeze like she'd done back on NarShaada, which seemed an age ago. “It's just... I know I'm just a lunkheaded farmboy, and so I don't really know...”

“It's alright,” Fira squeezed his hand again, “We'll take it slow if you want, no pressure,”

“Thanks,” Corso breathed with a grin then laughed.  
“What?”

Corso stuck a leg out, “But first, I think I should get my boots off...”

Fira laughed, not a chuckle but a honest to goodness proper laugh, “Yeah me too...”

For the next few moments they were silent, it wasn't unpleasant though as they did just that, Corso mentally swore a few times where it seemed his fingers didn't want to cooperate, when he'd finished he looked back up, Fira had pulled one leg up near her chest and was wiggling her toes. 

“Good?”  
“Yeah,” Corso sat himself back.

Fira tilted her head to the side, “I know you've said you've never done this but have you done... anything?”

“Just kissing,”

“You're a real good kisser though,” She grinned,

“Thanks,”

“One thing...”  
“Yeah?”

Fira reached out, grabbing at the leather tie in in his hair and deftly pulling it away, Corso let the dreads fall around his face before giving his head a shake.

“That's better,” She reached out to play with one of the locks that framed the side of his face,

“You've been wanting to do that for a while...”  
“Yeah,” Fira grinned, “You look good with your hair down.”

Corso raised a brow, “Just good?”

“Okay, really good, very good, handsome, dashing, rugged...” before she placed a kiss on his nose.

Corso laughed, “Alright I get your point” he paused, “Speaking of things I've been wanting to do for a while...”

His hand reached out resting in that little dip on her back before he pulled her into his lap. It wasn't the first time the captain had ended up in his lap, but that was the first time he'd actually made the move to bring her there.  
“Is that it?” She chuckled, as she shifted to sit more comfortably, noticing how he swallowed as she shifted her legs each side of his hips.

“Course not...” As he brushed his lips against hers, Fira let him lead the kiss this time, giving a happy sigh as he opened his mouth against her, pulling her into a lingering kiss. His hands went back to that spot on her back, although he felt his fingers itching on just where they could go, her hands trailing over her shoulders before her hands were tangling in his hair the sensation sending a shiver down his back as she tugged lightly, tilting his head back as he kissed back just as hard as she was, not helping the groan against her lips as she caught his lip again, and especially not when she rolled her hips against him, the sensation sending a ripple down his spine that made him murmur something low in his throat and kiss her harder.

 

He pulled back for a brief moment, leaning forward to tentatively brush his lips against her throat, the way she grabbed at his shoulders and tipped her head back not to mention the gasp drawing him on. Although after a few moments he heard another sound as he flicked his tongue against the same spot.

She giggled, and he realised at that point he'd never heard her do that. It was a good sound though, one he hoped to hear again.

“Sorry...” She breathed, “That... tickles”  
“Didn't know you were ticklish,” He grinned playfully, Fira reaching out to cup his cheek.

“Maybe you'll find out where _else_ I'm ticklish, or maybe I'll find out if _you_ are” She said with a wink reaching out to brush over his cheeks, Corso becoming rapidly aware of the fact he'd gone red.

“Maybe you will,” he murmured pulling her close again.

 

The kiss broke off, both of them giddy and breathless as Fira shifted off his lap, lying back against the sheets, reaching out to brush Corso's cheek again as he joined her, Corso reaching out to pull her over so she was sprawled comfortably over his chest, something Fira couldn't object to.

“We could stay like this you know, could even get that bottle of wine...”  
“Hmm...” Corso smiled, reaching out to trace the curve of her ear, “We could...” his smiled turning playful. “But I like the idea of saving it for after... like we earned it”

“Oh?” Fira grinned, it slipping into that familiar playful way, “Well then... we'd best get started...” as she tugged at his shirt for good measure before she shifted to kiss him. She felt his hands against her hips as he pulled flipping them over.

She was giggling again, and he was reminded again that that was such a good sound, especially when he kissed her on the tip of the nose, which rewarded him with her grabbing at his hair again to pull him into yet another deep, lingering kiss as her hands trailed down his back, something he wasn't that aware of until he felt a squeeze.

Which stopped him in his tracks.

“Fira.” He choked out, blinking.

“Couldn't resist... you can't blame me though...” She grinned impishly giving another squeeze, hearing how that time it drew out some bitten off sound.

“I suppose I can't... you just caught me off guard, you're good at doin' that,” His voice softening as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

Fira smiled, softer than before, “What can I say... you have a nice ass Corso, a r _eally_ nice ass,” giving yet another squeeze for good measure, watching as he swallowed again.

“So do you,” His touch slowly drifting up the curve of her thigh

“You've been looking?” She raised an eyebrow, feigning shock.  
“Well... I mean I aint been staring or anythin'” He looked away for a moment, suddenly aware of the fact his face was turning red.

“You're a bad liar Riggs,” She tapped him on the nose. “Anyway it's only fair.”

She heard him let out a breathy little “ _mhmm_ ” in response, as his touch crept along the outside of her thigh, Fira letting out a low little groan as she lifted her hips and felt his touch against her backside before she grabbed at his dreads pulling him down into another kiss, hungrily slanting her mouth against his as she felt him squeeze lightly, giving a roll of her hips that made his lips stutter against hers.

He broke away from her lips, gasping, hands resting either side of her head.  
“Corso?” Fira breathed, wondering if just then this'd been all too much for him.

“Don't worry about me,” He smiled, planting a kiss on her throat again, Fira unable to clamp down on the almost hungry little sound that escaped her lips. She felt the press of one of his fingers, just enough, the callouses noticeable against her skin but not unpleasant as he brushed her cheek, the curve of her ear, her jaw, her neck and she felt her pulse jump in her throat.

He kissed her, well more placed his lips against her neck, trailing lightly, she tilted her head to give him more access and then his lips brushed that spot just under her ear and she gasped, much louder than she intended.

“Fira?” He pulled back, face suddenly one of concern, “Did I do somethin' wrong?”  
“No...” Fira breathed, “Not at all...”

“Want me to do that again?”

“Stars, yes.” She chuckled breathlessly.

And so he did, suddenly keenly aware that just something like this could have his captain shaking and gasping. He varied it up, slowly, testing, seeing just what would get her the most worked up, finding the way she gasped, and squirmed and made some other noises he couldn't really describe but he wanted her to do that again and again was seemingly sending sparks down his spine, especially when he particularly focused on that spot under her ear and felt her shift under him, her hands tugging at his hair and one of her legs somehow ending up between his.  
“You really like this, don't you?” He remarked,

“It's not just me though, is it?” Fira grinned, shifting her thigh against him again watching how he tensed. Her hand deftly reaching between them to press against him as he moved against her.

“Fira...” Her name fell from his lips on a low, hungry sigh.

She went to open her mouth to speak but was aware of his fingers brushing hers as his scrambling fingers reached for the waistband of his trousers, she wrapped her fingers around his, causing him to stop and catch her gaze, brown eyes dark with desire and a look that send a pleasurable shiver down his spine, she pressed her palm against him watching as he tensed, the sound from his mouth low and needy.

 

“Please?” He moved against her hand again.

Fira moved again, hands shifting to grab at the waistband of his trousers, fingers deftly unfastening them as she tugged the black fabric down just enough to slip her hand in.

She heard him swallow, her fingers against him as she pressed again as an almost inaudible gasp escaped his lips. Her fingers moved again, reaching for the waistband of his boxes as she tugged down again.

She paused, grinning wolfishly as she let out a long,low sound of appreciation, trailing her finger over the length of him.  
“If Id've known, I would've gone chasing after farmboys much earlier on,”

Corso chuckled, somehow although it was strained, “Well I don't know, they're probably not all like me...”  
“Hmm... true...” She touched him lightly and felt him twitch against her hand, she noticed how his arms against the bed were shaking.

“Hey...” Fira tilted her head, “Lie down?”  
“What?”  
“You're gonna wear yourself out with all that shaking,”

Another strangled laugh followed as he moved sitting himself back on his elbows,

“Much better,” She grinned. She grabbed at the trousers and the boxers, “And once I get these off you properly even better.” She pulled swiftly, Corso lifting his legs to help and the garments being dumped somewhere nearby.

“You know...” Corso grinned shifting an arm behind his head, “Maybe you should ditch some clothes too..”

Fira laughed, “Yeah I suppose so... only fair right?” She winked before she deftly grabbed the hem of the dark green tank she'd been wearing and pulled it up and over her head before chucking it to some far corner of her quarters, “That about even?”  
“Yeah...” His gaze on her hungry, yet somehow soft. As he looked over her, hands itching to touch her, let alone his mouth and he steeled himself they'd have plenty of time for that. And he also knew it wasn't just lust he was feeling right now but those thoughts weren't being given time to air right now. But he did very much have the thought that her sitting there like that was one of the best sights he'd ever seen.

 

She was chuckling.

 

“You like what you see...” She purposely shifted a bit and he felt himself twitch in response... “Now...” Fira moved between his legs, leaning over his body to kiss him deep and slow as her fingers wrapped around him, hearing him let out another needy little whine as she brushed her fingers over him. “Also... remember you can tell me to stop whenever,”  
“Right...” He breathed, feeling himself shaking with anticipation, his pulse skittering in his throat.

Her fingers were light against him, familiar slightly calloused tips brushing against him, he wasn't sure if she was just going slow or was trying to tease him but as long as she was touching him that was alright with him, even more so when she was all pressed up against him, her legs wrapped around one of his was pretty nice. Better than nice actually.

And then she managed to get her lips on his ear and he let out a hungry little groan, which only deepened when she nipped.

“Stars... that's... good,” It didn't seem enough to describe just what she was doing to him but it was getting rather hard to think.

“Mhmm...” Her voice low as she pressed her lips to his shoulder blade. Her thumb moved over the tip of him and she felt him arch against her and let out strangled sound in response. “Want me to do anything different?”  
“No... just don't stop,”  
“I'm sure I can do that...” She grinned against warm, dark skin. Her thumb moving against a little spot just under his tip making his hips buck strongly against her hand, which drew out a sound from her that sounded something like 'Oh' to him. Her attentions focused there, Fira hungrily moaning into the kiss that he pulled her into, his hand tangling into the short back of her red hair. Corso groaned, low as he caught her bottom lip which she took as a sign to move faster, her fingers wrapping around him.

Corso gasped, breaking away from the kiss “There...” His hips bucking again against her hand as Fira moved with him before he kissed her again. Hard, groaning further when her free hand tugged at his hair.

It descended into a flurry, Fira's touches never rough but enough that each one seemed to make his pulse jump, he was shuddering, shaking, she tugged at his hair, and he sought out her lips hungrily or she was seeking his out, it didn't matter he supposed although his thoughts were largely focused on what she was doing to him right now. How she kept drawing him closer. His thoughts had wondered but it wasn't anything like his hips bucked a few times ...

“Wait slow...” He eked eyes fluttering shut.

Fira retreated her touch. “Cor?”

“Too close...” He panted, arm over his face, which Fira found rather adorable, despite her own pulse thundering in her ears.

“You okay?”Fira propped herself up on an elbow, reaching out to play with a dread. Noticing how rather adorable he looked all flustered like that.

“Yeah,” Corso chuckled breathlessly, staring at the ceiling for a few moments after her moved his hand, “Just want to catch my breath a minute,” biting down on a groan that was evidence of his body's disagreement with his decision. Or at least a certain part. It took him a few moments to realise somehow he'd ended up with his head resting on Fira's lap, no complaints there.

“Alright...” Fira affectionately run a hand over his head.

“Sides... should be your turn now, right?”  
“Oh?” Raising an eyebrow.  
“Yeah... only fair?” He smiled, stars it was _that_ smile. “I want to touch you... need to...” He coughed to cut himself off.  
Fira chuckled, placing a kiss on his nose, “Is that so?”  
“Yeah...” He grinned, “I want to show you how you make me feel...”

“Well...” She stroked his cheek, “Whenever you're ready for that...”

He caught her hand then, and somehow that made her pulse jump more than anything they'd done up to that point, doubly so when he pressed his lips to the tips of her fingers.

“First... I think I need to get this shirt off.”

He sat himself up, turning to face Fira as he grabbed the black fabric and pulled it up and over, stopping for a moment when he felt her hand pressing against his stomach, fingers tracing over the dark trail of hair that led down from his navel before pulling it over his head, Fira watching him intently as he shifted a bit before chucking it in roughly the same direction Fira had ditched his trousers and boxers.

Fira let out another sound of appreciation. Of course, it want the first time she'd seen him without a shirt. By this point the occasional scrap that ended up with him having to get his shirt off had happened more than she could count. Her attention then shifted to his arms, those she got to see a lot more often as she reached out, her attentions focused for a moment or two at tracing over his biceps.

His build, it was one that came more from 'a life of hard, honest work' rather than someone who put effort into bulking up or looking good.

She had no complaints, it had results. _Good_ ones, as she reached out to trail a hand over his shoulders and down his chest, her fingers poking lightly at the muscles of his abs.

She lent forward, pressing her lips to his collarbones, his skin warm and soft. Her lips moving a path down his chest, edging towards his navel as her fingers dug lightly into his skin, tracing over muscles and the lines of scars, some older, some fresher, some she'd witnessed the event too.

 

He reached out, hands caressing the back of her head and she looked up.  
“Hey...” He chuckled, “I aint complainin' but I thought it was meant to be your turn.”

“Sorry... I can't help it, you're gorgeous you know that?”

“Maybe...” He grinned, “I like hearing you say it though.”

His hands went to her hips, his touch crawling up her sides, she squirmed.

“Oh so you're ticklish there too?” He grinned.  
“Just a bit,” She breathed, “Don't stop though,”

His fingers brushed over the black fabric of her bra, his hands easily covering her breasts as he rubbed his thumbs against her nipples, already taunt.

Fira let out a breathy gasp, arching into his touch “That's all you...”. She heard his breath hitch for a moment before his lips were on hers yet again, and his hands were brushing over her back, fingers seeking out the clasp on her bra and deftly unclipping it. Fira shrugged out of it, groaning hungrily as his lips didn't leave hers but his hands reached around cupping her breasts easily, his thumb ran over one of her nipples and she arched into his touch again, his next touch was a bit bolder, lightly rolling it and she groaned.  
“Good,”  
“Yes, don't you dare stop,”  
His eyes dark with desire, but she picked up a mischievous spark, “I don't plan too,” His voice suddenly much lower than it had been, enough to sent a spark down Fira's spine and add to the tension between her thighs and in her belly.

His touched, they weren't rushed, weren't rough, they were... not slow really either they were through? Although Fira fast found herself not really wanting to think much, unless those thoughts were about what he was doing to her. (or what she was going to do to him), she reached out, fingers tangling in his dreads.

He dipped his head next, mouth brushing the dip of her collarbone before moving downwards, and then... _oh kriff._

She groaned then, grabbing at his hair even harder as she felt his tongue over the pebbled flesh, even more so when he properly placed his mouth on her, his other hand teasing her other breast.

“Corso... _oh._..” She gasped, her back arching and somehow he moved with her. “Touch me...”

He pulled back then and looked up, playfully, “But...”  
She laughed breathlessly, shifting onto his lap and rolling her hips against him, shivering at the press of his twitching tip against her stomach.

“Alright...” He grinned although when he spoke his voice was dark, “Anything you want,”

She swallowed hard, lying back when she felt him gently pull at her legs. His touch crept up the inner seam of her trousers at first before he found the waistband, his fingers scrambled for a few moments with buttons and zips before his thumbs where hooked through that and her underwear and he pulled, Fira shifting her body to help and then rather ungracefully kicking the offending articles off her feet.

 

Then it hit Corso that his captain was now very much naked in front of him, and of course he was. He looked her over, his captain. And he wondered just how the heck some hick of a farmboy from some backwater dustball had managed to run into someone like her.

Then his attention was drawn to a series of scrapes running down her right leg, some of them he could see, some were more like silvery little lines that started from just above her knee and ran down her calf.

“Something wrong?” Fira sat herself up, brows knotting in confusion  
“Uh” Corso shook his head, gaze towards her leg “Sorry...”  
“Oh...” Fira ran a hand down her leg fingers lightly tracing the scars, it was funny she often forgot about those until someone noticed, “Those...” she shrugged, “When I was on NarShaada, speeder bike crash, somehow walked away from it, no one stopped though race kept going,”  
“Woah,”

“Yeah...”

Corso sighed, “Sorry... I mean, sorry I'm being a lunkheaded farmboy again,”  
Fira shrugged, “I happen to currently like lunkheaded farmboys, or at least one of them, a particular one at least, one who I hope is going to get his cute ass over here and show me how good those hands of his are,”

He saluted her then, “Sure thing, captain,” the wink didn't help the little flutter she felt just then.

“Oh... you're going to have to do that a lot more often if you're not careful” Fira propped herself up on an elbow, “Now... c'mere, please?” Corso found that little head tilt powerful enough, doubly so right now.  
“Well... since you said please,” Corso moving across the bed until he was kneeling between her legs.

“Much better,” She reached forward, taking one of his hands in hers and brushing the fingertips against the inside of her thigh.

He took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to her fingertips, and Fira felt another little flutter, a flip even from that.

His touch was gentle as he ghosted along her thighs, her skin soft and smooth and warm under his touch, although he could feel the hint of muscle underneath.

Fira watched, despite the sensation that was near enough to drive her out of her mind, she didn't want to rush him. Her breath hitched when his hand finally brushed over her and she bucked her hips against him, a reminder? An incentive? She didn't really know.

His touch was slow, not tentative though more... exploratory as he traced over her folds. And then she gasped loudly

He stopped, “Did...”

“No... that was good,”

Corso felt his face reddened, he wasn't sure how that was possible at this given moment as it kicked in just what he did. He pressed his thumb against that spot again and was rewarded by a little sound that he wasn't sure what it was but he knew it was one of those ones he wanted her to make again. He was bolder this time, just seeing what was the best way to get her all wound up, just from that one little spot.

“Corso...” she breathed, rolling her hips against his hand. He had a pretty good idea what she wanted him to do right then.

Fira groaned, rolling her hips again, the sensation only heightening how she felt right now, and how much she wanted... no needed him. “If you crook your fingers...” She breathed, rewarded when he did just that and she whimpered. He seemed to be getting what she wanted from him, his touched were gentle but gradually more bolder, he seemed to be testing, trying to work out just would get her knotted up inside in all the best ways.

He wasn't even sure if he was thinking much about what he was actually doing, but maybe he was, moving his fingers in such a way that drew out so much from her and there was just something about the fact that this was all from what he was doing that send a thrill through him. He watched as she grabbed at the sheets, as she bucked impatiently against her hand, how she gasped, whimpered, writhed. And just how all that was knotting himself up in side.

She caught his gaze once, her green eyes dark and sparkling and it sent something through him that further added to it.

She twisted her hips to the side, he moved with her, his thumb brushing over that spot again.  
Somehow she was grabbing his arm, “Corso...” she eked out, before it was buried in a groan.

He slowed briefly, her hand grasping his forearm.

“I need you...” She whimpered, “Okay, _really_ I do, _I need you,_ ”

He retreated his touch slowly, his whole body now seemingly on fire. But something kicked in before he moved any further.

“Fira, don't we need,”

She sighed, “Oh yeah,” shifting as she reached for a drawer by the bedside, flicking something at him that landed just by his knees. Her gaze was on him, but she averted it.

He was secretly glad for that, considering that it seemingly took all his willpower to focus on getting the darned synthskin on, as he breathed heavily through his nose.

He moved over to her, pressing his forehead to hers for a brief moment as they shifted around one another.

“C'mon farmboy...” She grinned up at him playfully, although when she flicked her tongue over her lip it sent his thoughts south and he really had to think for a moment or two.  
“Sorry,” He grinned,

“I've got you really wound up huh?”  
“Yeah...”  
“Feeling's mutual...” She reached out, brushing dreads away from his face as she planted a kiss against his nose.

He took a breath, steeling himself as he rested a hand on one of her legs before he caught her under her knees, as she raised her hips he tried not to think too much, even when he felt her hand against him as finally, stars above finally he moved. He was slower than he wanted, but he didn't care.

“Alright?” Fira breathed, giving a little roll of her hips that send a shudder down his spine.  
“Better than alright,”

“Look I know we said, take your own pace but...” She gave a little roll of his hips.  
“Sorry, lunkheaded farmboy again,” before he moved, head tipping back at the sensation, this felt... he couldn't describe it, he was pretty sure he could never have thought just how this would feel as she moved under him.

“Wouldn't have it any other way,” Fira murmured, something would've kicked in about what she just said but right now her thoughts were on other things as she moved her legs around him, her heels against the small of his back as she moved, pleased when he finally started to thrust properly. Despite the burning need coursing through the pair of them, they kept things fairly slow, at least for now as she gripped lightly onto his shoulders.

Then she felt him move as he sought out her neck, his lips stuttering against warm skin and then.. _stars_.

Her back arched as he sought that spot out under her ear, and again and again, his lips against her neck more insistent, hungry as he moved. He kissed there hard and she tugged at his hair again, enough to draw a long, hungry groan against her skin as she moved against him. He wasn't rough but his movements grew more erratic, her hands moved grabbing at his backside and she heard him moan lower than she'd ever heard him and it made her nerves spark.

Corso groaned desperately, panting breaths escaping his lips as he moved with her feeling how she writhed under him, how each movement brought them closer.

“Touch me...” She murmured against his shoulder as she tensed up, holding onto him for dear life. And so he did seeking out where they were joined as he moved his thumb against her as she moved, her heels digging into his back as she moved and arched ans did everything she could to pull her, no both of them to the edge.

“Stars...” Corso groaned, still trying to control his hips as they bucked, “Close, Fira... I...” he swallowed hard, feeling her tense around him, shaking, he was shaking too, like a leaf as he placed an arm under her, as if she was anchoring him, his other hand still moving between them, drawing out little panting groans from her, he was sure one of them might have been his name.

When he came he groaned, back arching as he shook,before he sought her lips out, stuttering against them as she shakily cupped his face. He mumbled something, wasn't sure what since it seemed all his thoughts were wiped clean from his mind at that point. Although he was still moving, hips jerking.

“Corso...” she moaned, low as she buried her head into his shoulder before her back arched, he sought out her throat, rocking with her, his hand moving as she felt her tense around him, and he was pretty sure a murmured 'kriff' was heard. “Please,” he heard that.

 

Fira felt that tension, peaking in her belly so close, stars, close, any moment... oh. As suddenly a shock seemed to rip through her as she shook against him, still clinging onto him as that tension began to dissipate as she tensed around him again.

 

She was shuddering, shaking, he was too, she could feel it against him as he kissed her firm and deep as she felt the aftershocks. The only things on her mind in the haze was them.

 

His legs and arms seemed to give out at once at that point, neither of them seemed to care.

 

Fira felt the weight of him against him as she stared at the ceiling of her cabin, although sparks still sat at the edge of her vision it wasn't unpleasant in the slightest, her mind hazy now with the sort of sensation that was almost comparable to 'a bit too much whiskey' but without the hangover you got afterwards, her hands trailed down his back, feeling him shudder with little aftershocks

When they moved since it seemed finally their wits had come back to them. They'd ended up finding themselves in a not uncomfortable in any way tangle of limbs and blankets, neither of them seemingly able to either summon the energy to speak, it didn't seem like they needed to anyway right now.

Fira was quite content just to remain in the embrace of his arms, his body warm against hers as she felt his heartbeat under her hand, feeling as it started to slow and she could've sworn it was in sync with her own. She felt those little flips again, those flutters she had an idea what they meant even if right now she didn't want to think about them, although when she looked at that almost serene smile of his it was harder and harder, instead she started tracing patterns against his chest.

Corso reached out, ruffling her red hair and sighing happily when she moved into his touch. This... this was what he could swear was the best feeling he'd ever experienced. Nothing he was sure could top this right now as he felt his wits returning as he looked down Fira, his captain, so many things he probably could spend a lifetime saying them that she was and what she meant to him. And there was something very nice about how she was all tucked up against him in this haze.

 

He was the one to break the comfortable silence, as he toyed with a strand of red hair,  
“You know, my life'd be just about perfect if I could stay right here, forever” he murmured wistfully.

Fira shifted against him, and he drew her closer. She chuckled warmly, reaching out to trail her fingertips over his jaw before she spoke. “I won't-”

“Aint you got a better use of your mouth than all this yapping?” She grinned, poking him lightly in the shoulder.

“What?” He brushed his fingertips over her lip, “Like this maybe?” Putting his lips to her throat again, delighting in the lazy way she wrapped around him again as she let out a pleased little purr, fiddling with his hair for good measure.

“That'a good start,”  
“Well there's certain things a guy's gotta do for a lady, even if she could blast him into component atoms,”

Fira giggled again.

It was a wonderful sound.


End file.
